The Mighty
by moonflower
Summary: Joxer and Ares find they have a lot more in common then they ever dreamed
1. Notice

Warning:  
  
  
The following fan fic contains some sexually suggestive behavior, including mild descriptions. It involves Ares and Joxer from the show Xena: Warrior Princess. I do not own these characters. and the following does not imply anything on the character of Ares or Joxer. To be honest, I do not even particularly agree with the match-up. This is just a work of pure boredom! Please R and R and have an open mind. Enjoy!  



	2. Part 1: Dreaming of War

The Mighty  
  
Part 1  
Dreaming of War  
  
  
  
  
A strange metal-clad figure comes skipping through the woods singing "I'm Joxer the mighty..." The clash between the dark forest and the already bright sunlight reflected off his armor, causing Joxer to shield his eyes. The words of his "song" are lost as the warrior wannabe trips on a small twig. A large "bang!" resounds throughout the area as multiple layers of metal crash to the ground. "I'm ok!" Joxer says all too quickly, jumping to his feet and trying his best to look alert. The resulting expression was one of a small child caught in the act of some small misdemeanor. "I was just testing my ability to recover from a fall," Joxer commented to no one in particular and not entirely convinced himself. He picked up his strange helmet-like contraption and dusted himself off, of course, missing the big spot of dirt on his chin. Somewhat assured (but not completely) of his warrior "expertise", Joxer started "singing" his song. "I'm Joxer the mighty...with Gabby as my sidekick, fighting with her little stick." Almost in tune with the song, twigs and leaves crunched under Joxer's clumsy step. Even most of the ants and spiders fled to the outer regions of the path, to avoid being squashed by this clanging giant. Eventually Joxer realized that he could not possibly be making as much noise as was occurring. "Who's there?" he shouted in a shaky voice, "Whoever you are, you better be careful because I am Joxer the mighty and I am the fierce warrior who fought the six headed dragon of Amphipolis."   
  
(to be continued)  



	3. Part 2: Daydreams of Night Scenes

The Mighty   
Part 2  
Daydreams of Night Scenes  
Continued from Part 1, Dreaming of War  
  
***********************************************************************  
A dark haired, tan man clad in black leather and wearing a cocky grin stepped out of the darkness. "Sure you are Jock-strap," said the dark haired man, still half covered by shadows. "I was there that day, and if I recall correctly-which I always do-it was my warrior princess Xena who saved your skinny ass from the dragon when you foolishly barged in and tried to 'rescue' them. Ha, you are not even brave enough (or good enough) to brush a fly off Xena's shoulder," the person retorted.   
  
"Oh, hi Are," Joxer said with a lopsided half-grin. "Was it you who has been following me all day?"  
  
"Don't call me Are, you numskull. I am the mighty Ares, God of War!" the immortal roared. "If you ever, that means never, Joxer, call me Are again, I will not be responsible for the actions that precede that name. You will suffer the consequences. Hey, why are you smiling at me like that Joxer? Aren't you afraid that I will terminate your pitiful excuse for a life?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Joxer replied, simultaneously wiping the grin off his face, "I was just thinking, are you going to shoot me with one of your little fireball thingies, Are?"  
  
Ares didn't mutter a word. He just gaped open mouthed at the pile of stupidity in front of him. Never had anyone mocked him and live to tell about it. Somehow this one seemed different, though. Almost childlike. Ares decided to overlook this minor (although major hit to his ego) infraction. Ares decided he was being untruthful with himself "After all, he isn't the first person to mock me and survive," he said in a barely audible tone. A small smile inched its way across Ares' countenance like a caterpillar making a long journey across a smooth surface. He succumbed to a familiar daydream. This one had the feel of an old pair of shoes that slip on easily and feel comfortable. Slowly, Ares slipped into the fantasy he created dozens, no more likely hundreds of times before. He kissed "Xena" with all of the passion he always felt but was afraid to show. He enjoyed the fantasy of this Xena, who gave him access to the many private places he had always longed to touch but never beheld in his eyes.   
  
Suddenly, Ares realized that he was not just kissing some creation of his imagination, but a person composed of flesh and blood and standing next to him. For a fleeting moment, Ares actually believed that his warrior princess had finally come to him out of love and his wished fulfilled. This wave of happiness and hope was crushed by the wave of fear and embarrassment that was now settling in. Ares looked up at Joxer, who was now hovering over him, fearing what he would see in his eyes. Ares' face was pale, but the expression was not at all unhappy. Actually, it was rather the opposite. Joxer returned Ares' stare with a fond endearing expression that brought a smile to the faces of both parties.   
  
"I don't think it was too bad," Ares remarked, "As a matter of fact, I think it wasn't bad at all! Wait a minute Jox, um, what did we do exactly?"  
  
"Well," said Joxer, putting his hand on Ares' thigh, "First I did this…then I did this…"  
Not too much to the dismay of Ares, Joxer felt compelled to show what they did. Ares was not to upset when Joxer added in a couple of things they had not done before…  
  
  
When the full moon was shining high in the sky, Ares awoke. For a couple of minutes, he listened to Joxer's quiet breathing and watched his friend and lover's, as he now thought of him, stomach rise and fall with the conclusion of each breath. It never ceased to amaze Ares of the small things in life such as these that he normally overlooked. These things seemed to have so much meaning to the mortals who lived on this earth only briefly. Ares wondered how he would feel in the morning. Would him and Joxer still feel that passion for each other? He searched the shadows for an answer, receiving no reply. For a split second, Ares actually considered disappearing before daybreak, to avoid any embarrassments or uncomfortable moments that might ensue, should his and Joxer's secret be discovered. "No, that would be too easy," he thought aloud "I am going to do this the right way." Silently, Ares rolled over and put his arm across Joxer's chest, which was more muscular than it first seemed. Listening to Joxer's quiet breathing for a moment longer, Ares snuggled close in the cool breeze and once more fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
